Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: The Gem
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: Alden finds a mysterious gem in the arcade and messes with it. Unfortunately, Robotnik finds out about it and tries to take it for himself. Sequel to Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: Jumanji.
1. Discovery

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, July 19th 2110"_

It was a normal day in the arcade. Alden was in Runner Mode, running throughout Green Hill Zone in Sonic Generations (which is not the actual game, just a game cabinet that has a library of the Sonic games).

 _"I've got to go faster."_ Alden thought.

Just then, he approached a chasm that cut off the other side of Green Hill Zone. He ran up to the edge and leaped over towards the other side. But just as he was about to land on the other side, he bumped into an item block, which shouldn't have been there since they weren't in Super Mario 81, and fell down into the chasm. He survived the fall and jumped back up onto the other side.

 _"What's an item block doing all the way here in Sonic Generations?"_ Alden wondered.

Just then, something flashed pink. Alden turned around and saw a small oval-shaped pink gem floating in the air.

 _"Huh? What is that thing? I've never seen one of those in the arcade before."_ Alden wondered.

He went over and picked up the gem. However, as soon as he made contact with it, the gem shot a pink blast at the item block, which started glowing a light pink. Out of curiosity, Alden hit the item block, which spat out a ring, instead of a coin.

"Oh, wow!' Alden said.

He then got an idea, and he went over to a nearby spring and put it under the item block. He then proceeded to use the spring to continuously hit the item block and receive rings.


	2. Side Effects

**Chapter 2: Side Effects**

A few hours later, Alden had collected thousands of rings from the item block and stopped continuously hitting it.

"And there we go! Whoo, this magic block is awesome! I can become invincible forever!" Alden said.

Suddenly, the newest ring the item block had spawned started shaking.

 _"Hey, what's going on?"_ Alden wondered.

There was a flash of light, and when it faded, Paolo was where the ring used to be, but he was twirling and floating in the air, acting like he was being tossed around like a ragdoll, and sputtering gibberish.

"Paolo?" Alden asked, confused.

The other rings suddenly started shaking, and a whole crowd of Paolos spawned, acting exactly like the original. Alden looked down at the gem.

"This thing... it's dangerous." Alden said. He then looked back at the item brick and said "And definitely not from around here. It's probably glitching everything up!". He then shrugged and said "Cool!".

He hit the item block again. This time, it spawned a normal mushroom. Alden was confused.

"Huh? A mushroom?" Alden asked.

He slowly approached it, grabbed it, and used it. But instead of growing slightly, like someone usually would upon using one, the mushroom made him grow 50 feet.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Alden shouted, surprised at what was going on.

Just then, Nougetsia walked out from a corner of Green Hill Zone.

 _"I wonder what Alden's up to."_ Nougetsia thought.

"What in the arcade is Nougetsia doing here?" Alden asked.

Nougetsia heard him, turned in his direction, and started walking towards him.

"Hey, Alden." Nougetsia greeted, unaware of what had happened.

"Uh... uh... hey, Nougetsia." Alden greeted nervously.

It was then that the Ice Pop and Peppermint themed recolor finally noticed what had happened to him. She screamed and ran away.

"Wait, Nougetsia! Come back!" Alden called out.

Just then, a stray Badnik rolled past and hit him, shrinking him back down to normal size. Alden was silent for a moment before shrugging.

"Oh well. I'll clear it up with her later." Alden said.

He went back over to the item block and hit it again, spawning a poison mushroom. Suddenly, Jojo walked over to him.

"Hey, Alden." Jojo greeted.

Alden yelped and turned to face him.

"What's going on here?" Jojo asked.

"Uh... nothing at all." Alden replied nervously.

Jojo noticed the poison mushroom.

"Why do you have that poison mushroom?" Jojo asked.

"Um, I'm Aldo, I don't speak English." Alden replied, trying to change the subject.

"What do you mean? You can speak English perfectly!" Jojo said angrily. He then shook his head and said "Never mind. I've got better things to take care of.".

He then slowly approached the poison mushroom, intending to properly dispose of it. But just as he was about to grab it, the poison mushroom absorbed itself into himself. Jojo gagged.

"Ack! What is..." Jojo started to ask.

He suddenly stopped and started acting like he was having an acid trip. And before Alden could stop him, he walked off, acting all loopy as he did so.


	3. Struggle

**Chapter 3: Struggle**

Unknown to Alden, Robotnik was nearby, standing on a hovership with Metal Sonic floating next to him.

"Ah ha! So that's what Alden's been using. Looks like we have an item to steal." Robotnik said.

Alden heard everything he was saying and turned to face him.

"Knock it off, Eggman! Everyone can hear you giggling!" Alden called out.

Robotnik growled.

"Oh, no you don't!" Robotnik sneered.

The hovership crashed onto the ground. Robotnik jumped off and faced Alden.

"Give me that gem and block, or I'll take them from you the hard way!" Robotnik ordered.

Alden got on the defensive.

"Hold it right there, Eggman! You aren't getting any of these!" Alden said.

He backflipped onto the item block and pounded it. A fire flower spawned and he used it, temporarily granting him it's heat powers. He then threw a flame at Robotnik, who was ignited in flames and started flailing around in pain.

"AAAAGGGGHHH! QUICK! DESTROY HIMMMM!" Robotnik yelled.

Metal Sonic obeyed his command and jetted towards Alden.

"I'll tear you to pieces!" Metal Sonic shouted.

Alden became alarmed and tried to dodge out of the way. However, he was too slow, and Metal Sonic reached him and threw him into a wall. The robot then hit the item block, which spawned a rocket blaster.

"Whoa!" Alden cried.

He jumped behind Metal Sonic and took out the balisong.

"Now I'll show you!" Alden shouted.

Metal Sonic fired the rocket blaster, while Alden threw balisong. The sword hit the projectile fired from the rocket blaster, and there was a massive explosion in the area of Green Hill Zone they were in. Metal Sonic was thrown off the cliffside and into the chasm, while Alden was thrown onto the ground, glitching heavily from the blast, but fortunately having survived. He stopped glitching and slowly got up, but then gasped when he noticed the gem and item block were gone. He looked around and then became angry.

"Hey! Hold it right there, creep!" Alden yelled.

Robotnik was laughing, and running away with the gem and item block. Alden attempted to go into Runner Mode and go after Robotnik, but he was too far gone.

 _"Great! Now what?"_ Alden wondered.


	4. Brawl

**Chapter 4: Brawl**

Robotnik made his way to another section of Green Hill Zone with the gem and item block. He tossed the gem away before putting the item block down.

 _"Now let's see... how do you work this thing?"_ Robotnik wondered.

He started hitting the item block, but it spawned items he thought wouldn't work for his schemes. After awhile, he groaned.

"Aahh, I'm so disappointed! I thought this stupid thing would summon gods for me to command! This thing is useless!" Robotnik said.

He tossed the item block away. But as soon as it hit the ground, the item block spawned a person, instead of an item. The new person had black hair, tanned skin, and green eyes, and he wore sneakers, camouflage pants, a black trenchcoat, and a white t-shirt with a black star. The person laughed evilly.

 _"What? What is this?"_ Robotnik asked.

The new person stopped laughing and looked around.

"Where did we go, Mistress Avina?" the new person asked.

Robotnik approached the person and cleared his throat.

"I am Doctor Robotnik, the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Wor..." Robotnik started to introduce.

The new person held up their hand.

"That isn't possible!" the new person said. He held his arms in the air and introduced "I am Xyriel Renz, and I'm the most dangerous man in the history of the planet!".

Robotnik became angry.

"Oh, your so wrong!" Robotnik sneered.

He then had the Death Egg robot generate and land behind him.

"Get a load of this!" Robotnik said.

Xyriel glared at him and generated his own robot, which was pink and box-shaped, and got into it's cockpit.

"I'm going to kill you, and kill you, and kill you!" Xyriel sneered.

Meanwhile, Alden was running through Green Hill Zone in Runner Mode.

"Eggman! Where are you!" Alden called out.

Suddenly, the gem and item block were knocked away and landed next to him. Alden stopped running, went back to his normal form, and faced the direction it came flying from. He saw Robotnik and Xyriel having a brawl with their robots on a nearby cliff. Suddenly, the gem started floating and shaking. Alden stared at it with caution.

 _"Uhh... why is it shaking?"_ Alden wondered.

An astral projection of TheDisneyFan365 appeared above the gem.

 _"Alden, it's TheDisneyFan365."_ TheDisneyFan365 greeted.

Robotnik fired a machine gun from one of the Death Egg's arms before launching a mine from the top of the robot's jetpack, knocking Xyriel's robot down.

 _"Listen closely. This gem is called the Rhythm Gem, or Rhythm for short. It has a portion of my power in it, and is able to either increase or decrease a user's power and intelligence, strengthen or nullify mystical energy, and power-up or power-down machinery. It was stolen before showing up in your arcade, but because of that, it's unstable and anything can happen!"_ TheDisneyFan365 explained.

Xyriel had his robot leap onto the Death Egg robot, blocking it's viewer, and started damaging it.

"Oh, heck no! I've got better things to do!" Robotnik growled.

He elbowed Xyriel's robot, throwing it off of his robot.

"You cannot beat me!" Xyriel gloated. He then ordered "More steam!".

There was a flash of light, and when it faded, two silhouettes that looked like Xyriel in a moveable cannon stood next to Xyriel's robot and faced the Death Egg robot.

"Where are my reinforcements?" Robotnik asked angrily.

A whole army of E-Series robots appeared, surrounded the Death Egg robot, and blasted away the two silhouette Xyriels.

 _"Listen closely! Hide Rhythm in an unreachable spot. If anything was to happen to it, something unimaginable could happen!"_ TheDisneyFan365 said.

The astral projection faded.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Xyriel asked tauntingly.

That made Robotnik even more angry. He had the Death Egg charge forward and ram into Xyriel's robot, throwing them over the edge of the cliff. Alden gasped when he noticed they were getting dangerously close to his side, and would hit Rhythm and not be able to dodge it.

"Whoa! Watch out, your going to crash!" Alden shouted.

It seemed like the two would crush the mystical pink gem, but suddenly, they fell straight down into the chasm. Alden sighed.

"That was a little too close." Alden said.

He spoke too soon. As soon as he thought it was safe, both robots came flying back up in a spin.

"Super Egg-Head Smash!" Robotnik yelled.

Alden dove out of the way as both robots fell onto Rhythm. Robotnik and Xyriel struggled with each other, but after a few seconds, the two were violently thrown off as a white light replaced the gem. Alden remembered TheDisneyFan365's words, and looked up in horror as the white light floated up into the air and morphed into a black hole. It started sucking everything in, including both robots and the landscape. Alden cried out in horror, went into Runner Mode, and attempted to flee, but he wasn't fast enough, and he and everything in the game was sucked into the black hole.


	5. Epilogue

**Chapter 5: Epilogue**

Sometime later, Alden opened his eyes and found everything in Sonic Generations returned to normal. However, Rhythm and the item block were now gone, and both Robotnik and Xyriel were not around.

 _"Hey, everything's back to normal! That's a relief. Now to go find Nougetsia, and also make sure Jojo's alright."_ Alden thought.

He went into Runner Mode and took off for the game's exit.


End file.
